


The Cabin (Bucky's Pillow Princess Fantasy)

by Craftyruinsong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Pillow Princess James "Bucky" Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftyruinsong/pseuds/Craftyruinsong
Summary: Just two Super Soldiers living out their fantasy sex life.Steve Rogers did not do the dirty on Bucky and they are living in future bliss.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	The Cabin (Bucky's Pillow Princess Fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabbles to eventually build up a story. These are to help me practice engaging with writing!

Whilst Steve was at the cabin, getting their home prepared. Bucky had been busy preparing and getting himself ready. He visited a local salon, had a hair treatment and a blow out. His hair was silky soft and thick, ready for Steve to bury his fingers in. He swirled it up on top of his head, slightly feminine and at odds with his hyper masculine jawline. He was about to spend the weekend being Steve's pillow princess. Getting fucked over and over. He'd considered adding a tiara to reinforce the idea, but knew it would be a nightmare to untangle from his hair once they were done.

They had planned in detail what they were going to do the next time their schedules lined up, allowing them some time off together. Bucky would need a day to prepare and they’d need a day for them both to come back down to earth. Whilst Bucky got ready, Steve went on ahead to their cabin up in the Catskills. Most people assumed that they'd take advantage of all the modern luxuries they could now afford. The cabin however was simple. A wrought iron bedstead piled high with white linens. They'd spent months searching flea markets for the hand embroidered linen bedding they remembered from their youth. Enameled cookware hung on the opposite side, a range cooker with a small pantry behind a dividing wall. The space was only slightly larger than the walk up tenement they'd had in Brooklyn. It had been bought with one sole purpose in mind and Steve was airing out the space and putting fresh bedding on for that purpose. Heating the range to warm the space up ready for Bucky's arrival. He had no intention of letting him remain clothed once he set foot through the door.


End file.
